Phan Alphabet
by meowimhannah
Summary: A collection of Phan oneshots for every letter of the alphabet. I got the idea from someone on deviantART! Fluff and angst oneshots.
1. Ashamed

When I wrote this, I didn't really think to write what Phil did that embarrassed him...

Anyway, I hope you like it! :)  
**Feedback is appreciated! **

* * *

**Ashamed**

"Dan, can we please leave?" Phil asked. His face was as red as a tomato.  
Dan ignored him and carried on browsing round in the shop they where in.  
"Dan, I want to go home." He whined.  
Dan still didn't reply.  
"DAN!" Phil said loudly.  
"What?" Dan finally said, pretending to be completely oblivious to what Phil was saying.  
"Can we go home?" Phil pleaded.  
"Aw, are you still embarrassed?" He teased, causing Phil's face to go even redder then what it already was.  
"No." Phil lied, though his voice was high-pitched and his face was still red.  
"You are!" Dan laughed.  
Phil pouted and looked away from him.  
"Ok, we'll go." Dan replied.

"I still can't believe you did that though." Dan said to Phil when they arrived home. He grinned from ear to ear as Phil rolled his eyes.  
"Please don't remind me…I was so embarrassed…"


	2. Birthday

**A/N: **If there are any mistakes, please let me know!

**Birthday **

Dan's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he saw was the bright light peaking in through the gaps in the curtains. His door swiftly opened and in walked an excited Phil.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAN!" Phil shouted.  
Dan grinned at his best friend as Phil jumped on the edge of the bed.  
Phil carefully got some presents out of a plastic bag he had been holding. He passed them over to Dan, who remained grinning.  
Dan cautiously took the presents from Phil, as not to break or ruin anything that was in them.  
He opened the envelope first, and gasped as two MUSE tickets peeked out from inside the envelope.  
"Thank you, Phil!" Dan said, excitement taking over him.  
Phil smiled, "open the others."  
Dan proceeded to open the remaining presents.  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Dan said for the billionth time.  
"You're welcome, Dan." Phil replied.  
Dan wrapped his arms around Phil tightly.  
"You better get what you're wearing for your party tonight out." Phil told him.  
Dan nodded as Phil moved out of Dan's embrace and began to head out the room.

~~~  
They arrived home after the party. Dan had had a few drinks where Phil had only one.  
"Off to bed then, Dan." Phil said to him.  
Expecting Dan to wander off into his room, Dan instead only turned to stare at Phil. A look of confusion in his brown eyes.  
"Can I tell you something?" Dan asked.  
"Yes…" Phil replied.  
"If I tell you this, you can't tell Phil."  
Phil thought about this for a moment, he shouldn't really agree to this. What Dan was about to say might be hurtful, even though he was incredibly drunk and would have no recollection of the events that were about to take place. But the curiosity got the better of Phil, and after a few moments of pondering, he finally replied.  
"Ok. I promise."  
"I like Phil… a lot." Dan mumbled.  
"Why do you like Phil a lot?" Phil questioned, playing along with what Dan was saying.  
Dan giggled, "I dunno, I just like him. More than a friend."  
"Well that's enough talk for you tonight. Get to bed!" Phil instructed him.  
Dan turned around and made his way to his room. But instead of going into his room, he went into Phil's room.  
"Wrong room, Dan!" Phil called out to him.  
"I knew that."  
He finally went into his room, and Phil could hear him pouncing onto his bed.

Phil smiled to himself. Dan actually liked him. Never had he ever thought that would happen. But now the feeling was mutual. Even if Dan was drunk, Phil could tell that Dan meant every word.  
Phil walked into his room, changed into his pjs and curled up in his duvet.  
He would just have to wait until morning.


	3. Cat

**Cat**

"Phil, sit still!" Dan told Phil. He was drawing cat whiskers on Phil's face for their new Phil is not on fire video, except he was having great difficulty as Phil was fidgeting. A lot.  
"It feels funny!" Phil complained.  
"I've nearly finished."  
Phil sighed and sat still. Once Dan was done, he tapped Phil's nose with his finger.  
"There you go." Dan said.  
"Meow" Phil replied, he pawed at Dan.  
Dan ruffled Phil's hair before setting up the camera.  
"I sometimes wonder why people ask if we have a cat whiskers fetish." Dan said as he started the video.  
Phil laughed and meowed again.

As they were coming up to the end of the video, they waved goodbye and Dan stopped the recording.  
He turned to look at Phil, who purred at him.  
"I also wonder whether you're part cat." Dan joked.  
Phil laughed, "I do too."


	4. Dan!

_**Sorry if it's not very good, let me know if there are any errors! **_

**Dan!**

_It was the middle of the night, and I was in the middle of the forest.  
All around me I could see people running, screaming, shouting. They were running so fast that they were just blurs.  
I tried to move but I felt as if my feet were glued to the floor.  
In the distance I could hear a male shouting my name repeatedly, beckoning me over to him. But I couldn't move an inch. After a few moments, I recognized the voice as Dan. I could move my head to try to look around, but I couldn't find where Dan was.  
"DAN!" I tried shouting, but it came as merely a whisper.  
"PHIL!" I heard Dan shout. His voice was becoming more faint and had a slight echo.  
The screaming and shouting got louder and the loudness was drowning out Dan's voice.  
"DAN WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted.  
Then I felt a pair of hands tightly grab my ankles and I fell flat on the floor. I was being quickly dragged across the floor. The objects around me were becoming clearer as I tried to grab on to things to stop the person or thing dragging me.  
"DAN!" I yelled, but still my voice was a whisper.  
Dan appeared in front of me as I was being dragged again. This time I was incapable of holding on to anything.  
"DAN! HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. But the more I shouted and protested, the more Dan became a blur.  
"DAN….DAN…...DAN!"  
When he had disappeared and the dragging had stopped and everything became suspiciously quiet, I heard him shouting my name again. Calling for me. The voice was getting louder and louder. Until I realized..._

"PHIL! PHIL! WAKE UP!" Dan shouted, shaking my arm.  
My eyes quickly opened. Once they were open I realized that my cheeks were tear-stained and my forehead was sweaty, and that I was tangled up in my part of the duvet.  
"Phil, are you alright? You were shouting for me while you were asleep?" Dan asked.  
"I….I had a nightmare." I whimpered, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, it happened so fast. I was trapped in the middle of a forest area and there was a lot of people running past me. I couldn't move as I felt like my feet were stuck to the floor, and you were shouting my name but I couldn't see you anywhere. And then something was dragging me, and you appeared in front of me, but the more I shouted you the more they dragged me away. I got so scared as there was lots of shouting and screaming and crying all around me." I explained.  
Dan pulled me in for a hug.  
"It's OK, I'm here." He said comfortingly, slowly rubbing my back  
"Does it sound silly? My nightmare?" I asked.  
"No, it doesn't sound silly. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare." Dan answered. His words calmed me down.  
"Thanks, Dan." I replied, smiling weakly at him. The nightmare was still replaying in my mind, but it didn't have much effect on me now that I was with Dan.  
"You OK then?" Dan asked, smiling back at me.  
I nodded and wiped my cheeks which were still damp from the tears. I sorted my side of the duvet out and lay back down.  
"Night, Dan." I mumbled.  
"Night, Phil." Dan replied before kissing my forehead and laying back down on the bed.


	5. Existential Crisis

**This isn't Phan, but I liked the idea of this for some reason... I hope you like it c:  
**

* * *

**Existential crisis **

_'What am I doing with my life?'  
_My eyes shot open.  
'Dan, this isn't the best time to be thinking about this…'  
This was fourth night this week that this question had entered my mind.

_'What am I doing with my life?' _The voice echoed through my mind.  
I stared at the clock on my bedside table, _3:30am.  
_'ARE YOU ACTUALLY KIDDING ME? Now is not the time.'

_'No but seriously, what am I doing with my life?'  
_I sat up and crossed my legs. Normally when I heard the question, I just shrugged it off and say to myself that I'd think of an answer later.  
But really, I didn't know what my answer was. **  
**What am I **actually **doing with my life?

The time ticked by slowly, and I was still getting worrying about the question.  
I hadn't realized that the sun had started rising, I was still in the same position thinking of an answer to really notice what was going on around me.

_'What am I doing with my life?'  
_Then suddenly, it hit me.

**I don't really know what I'm doing with my life. But what I DO know is that it's going alright at the moment.  
I'm not sure what the future holds, but right now is all that matters. I have a great job and I have great friends and family. I'm just going to live life to the full because... ****_"You Only Live Once"._**


	6. Feet

******A/N: **_I don't think I like this much…  
The first word I thought of was feet and I saw a prompt that was about this.  
I might use a different idea if it's not good, let me know your thoughts on it?  
Criticism is welcome!_

**Also I'm stuck on a word for I. Any ideas?  
I've already wrote oneshots for G and H, I'm posting them tomorrow night. :) But I'm stuck on a word for I :s **

* * *

**Feet**

"Phil, your feet are freezing." Dan groaned. He tried to avoid Phil's cold feet by rolling over which left a gap between him and Phil.  
"Sorry." Phil replied, he quickly moved his feet away from Dan.  
"Thank you."  
Phil suddenly had an idea. He waited a few moments before pressing his foot on the back of Dan's bare leg.  
"PHIL!" Dan gasped. He rolled over to face Phil and glared at him, do you mind?"  
"No, not really." Phil giggled, sticking his tongue out playfully at Dan. Dan rolled his eyes and sighed.  
Dan turned around, "don't do it again."

Phil still hadn't finished winding up Dan. He waited a few more moments before placing his foot back on Dan again. This time he placed it on Dan's bare back.  
"PHIL! I will seriously…" Dan began to say. He turned around and glared once again at Phil, who simply smiled sweetly and stuck his tongue out at him.  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing." Phil answered.  
Dan rolled his eyes again, "seriously though, put some socks on. Your feet are freezing."


	7. Gone

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorites, views, and follows! It means a lot to me! :) *heart*  
**

**This was written in Dan's P.O.V!**

* * *

**Gone **

I was cleaning out my room when I found an old abandoned cardboard box.  
When I opened it, my eyes widened.  
It was full to the brim of photos of me and my old best friend.

As I looked through the photo collection, the memories came flooding back. My eyes began to fill with tears, after all these years I had forgotten that this box existed. That was probably because it was hidden underneath my bed.

Things ended so badly between us. I barely left the flat anymore, just in case I bumped into him again. I've wanted to talk to him just to see how he's doing. Though I suppose he probably doesn't want to hear my voice again.  
The fight we had replayed in my mind. We were so angry that night. We were at each other like cat and mouse.  
We'd never ever fallen out like that. I mean, we'd have our little disagreements now and then, but they were easily fixed.  
I can't even remember what we were arguing about in the first place.

He's probably changed his phone number, email, _everything. _He rarely makes any YouTube videos anymore; it's been months since I've made a new video as well.  
I barely go on twitter anymore; I can't bear to explain what happened that night three years ago. To be honest it more feels like decades have passed by, not three years. Every time I look at my twitter mentions, it's usually the same questions: "Where's Phil?", "I hope you're OK, Dan!", "Do you still speak to Phil?" etc.  
I now keep myself to myself, private and secretive.

He probably doesn't care about me anymore. Why should he? He most likely has a new best friend, a new house, a new job, a new life. It pains me to think that he has a new best friend. He always used to say that no-one could ever replace me, I guess that's all long forgotten.

He's long gone now, and I need to accept that.  
He's never coming back.  
**Never.**


	8. Heart Broken

**Just wanted to quickly say a massive THANK YOU to Malteser24 for all the lovely reviews on the previous chapters! :D *heart* **

* * *

**Heart-Broken **

"I'm leaving."  
"But, Phil…"  
"Don't bother explaining, Dan. I'm leaving."  
I stared at him for one last time, before leaving the house. Just as I had stepped out the door, I felt the tiniest drop of rain.  
_'Oh, great. That's exactly what I need right now.'  
_I slammed the door behind me causing the bang to echo throughout the house. I didn't care. I would regret it later, I know I would. But I still did not care.

Well, I did really. I just wasn't in the right frame of mind.

The rain was really pouring now. And as if it couldn't get any worse, a car drove past and into the big puddle I was walking past.  
I was splashed from head to toe.  
_'Thanks for that.' _I immediately thought as I watched the car drive on._  
_  
When I eventually got home, I took off my soaked coat and trainers and went straight to my room. I slammed my bedroom door, I felt the vibrations throughout the room.  
My clothes were still damp but that didn't stop me from lying face down on my bed. The tears were flowing now like waterfalls. I just couldn't stop; I couldn't hold them in any longer. I had to let it all out.  
I loved Dan, I really did. But that argument just did it.

Ever since we've known each other, we've never ever had an argument as bad as that. Normally when we had a little fight or disagreement, we would apologize and play video games until 3 o'clock in the morning whilst laughing about the old times. But what about this one? Was this the end?

I suppose it was all my fault in the beginning. I had told Dan my feelings for him, and it completely ruined our friendship.  
Why did I tell him? What _made _me tell him? I thought he liked me in the same way as I liked him. I honestly didn't expect him to react like that.

So here I am.  
Lying down on my cold hard bed.  
Listening to the rain hammering against the window pane.  
With a tear-stained face.  
**Heart broken.**


	9. Ignoring

**Took me ages to think of something to write for I :s  
I was going for 'Icecream' but I had no clue what to write for it...  
Anyway, I hope you like this, sorry if it's not very good.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
:)**

* * *

**Ignoring**

"Dan…Dan…DAN!" Phil was trying to get Dan's attention. Dan had ignored him for the past half an hour, and Phil had no idea why.  
"DAN!" Phil had tried everything, from waving his hand in front of Dan's face to shaking his arm. No response.  
Phil glanced around the living room, looking for something to get Dan's attention with. No luck.  
He had an idea. He waited a few moments before placing his hand on the back of Dan's neck. Dan jumped. Instead of shouting, he just flinched and moved away from Phil.  
Phil did it again, but he didn't get any noise from Dan.  
Then he had an even better idea. He waited for Dan to place his phone on the table. When he did, Phil jumped on Dan and began to tickle him. Dan tried and failed to not laugh.  
"…STOP IT!" Dan shouted, his laughter echoing throughout the room.  
Phil stopped and smirked at Dan.  
"Now that was uncalled for." He said to Phil.  
"So now you're talking to me." Phil replied.  
Dan didn't respond.  
"Why weren't you talking to me?"  
"To see how long I could go without talking to you…"  
"That's it…?"  
"Yeah…I lasted half an hour."  
"Alright then. My turn." Phil said. He got off Dan and walked out the room.  
"Phil…PHIL!" Dan shouted after Dan. But got no response.  
"PHIL! I was only joking! Seriously, Phil! You can't ignore me for that long and you know it! …PHIL!"  
Phil smirked again as he sat down on his bed.  
_'Two can play at this game.' _


	10. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

_"The real or perceived threat of the loss of a valued relationship to a rival."_

"Dan, what's wrong? Why were you behaving like that at the restaurant?" Phil asked as they walked through their front door. They had just got back from a restaurant. Dan had been happy at the start of the meal, but his attitude changed after a while.  
"I'm fine." Dan lied.  
"No you're not, something's wrong? Please tell me?" Phil asked, he followed behind Dan.  
"I got jealous, OK?" Dan admitted.  
"Jealous? Why?"  
"You know why."  
"No…I don't.  
"When you came back from the toilets and talked to that girl."  
"Dan…there's nothing to worry about I was just talking to her."  
"She was flirting with you!"  
"She probably didn't know that I was with you."  
"She couldn't keep her eyes off of you the whole time."  
"Dan, look. I love you. I'm never going to cheat on you. I don't even know what made you think that I would do that. You know I love you so much." Phil told him.  
Dan didn't respond, he was a bit taken back by Phil's words.  
"I-I'm sorry..." He said quietly.  
"It's fine." Phil replied, pulling Dan in for a hug. He gently pressed a kiss to Dan's cheek.  
"I love you too, Phil."


	11. Keeper

**I like this :3 **

* * *

**Keeper**

_"Don't let him go - he's a keeper!_**"**

"Dan, can you help me in the kitchen?" Phil asked. He had his parents over, and they were meeting Dan for the first time.  
"Yeah, sure." Dan replied. They left Phil's parents in the living room, and went into the kitchen.  
"How am I doing?" Dan asked, nervously.  
"You're doing great, Dan, don't worry!"  
Dan smiled, "I love you, Phil."  
"I love you more."  
"Not possible."  
Just as they were about to share a loving kiss, they were interrupted by an 'aw'.  
They looked over at the door and saw Phil's mum standing there. They pulled away and stood there, awkwardly.  
Phil's mum smiled at the both of them.  
"You are so adorable! Phil, don't let him go - he's a keeper!"  
Phil smiled at his mum before looking over at Dan, "Don't worry, I'm not planning on letting him go anytime soon."


	12. Love

**I think this is my favorite one so far. :)  
FLUFF!  
**

* * *

**Love**

I was sat in the living room, casually browsing through tumblr, when Dan came and sat beside me. He immediately pulled me into his arms.  
"Hello to you too, Dan." I said, smiling.  
"Hello." Dan replied, grinning from ear to ear. He planted a kiss on my cheek.  
"Aw you're so cute, Dan" I said, grinning at him.  
Dan blushed, "No I'm not."  
"Yes, you are. And that's one of the many reasons why I'm in love with you."  
Dan's eyes widened a bit, "You're in love with me?"  
"Yeah…I am." I looked away bashfully.  
"Well, guess what Phil?"  
"What, Dan?" I turned my gaze back to him.  
"I'm in love with you too."


	13. Murmurs

_**Please let me know if you have a suggestion for N! Thank you. x **_

* * *

**Murmurs**

Murmurs.  
Whether they happened in the middle of the night when one is asleep and the other is still wide awake, whether they happened when they occasionally brush past each other in the hallway, or whether they happened the first thing in the morning or last thing at night. It was their little way of communicating.

Right now, Phil was murmuring in his sleep. Dan had just finished editing his video,and he was trying to get to sleep, but he couldn't help but be distracted by Phil's quiet murmuring.  
Dan listened close to his faint mumblings.

"Dan…" Phil murmured.  
Dan moved closer to Phil, earning an arm round his waist from Phil.  
"Dan…"  
"Yes, Phil?" Dan replied, not sure if Phil could hear him in his deep sleep.  
"I…love…you"  
"I love you too, Phil." Dan gently pressed a kiss to Phil's forehead. This time he earned a small smile from Phil.  
Dan smiled at Phil's cuteness before drifting off to sleep with the arm still wrapped around his waist.


	14. Nighttime

_**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!**_

**_I don't think I like this...I had no clue what to write :s I did think this was a cute idea in my mind...but yeah._  
**_**Criticism is welcome!  
**__**I'm also taking suggestions for letters! I already have an idea for S but I don't mind if you have any suggestions for the remaining letters. :D  
**__****__**I'm sorry for the late update! I've been rather busy these past few days, but now that it's the summer holiday I will be able to update more. :)**_

If you'd like to send me a prompt then you're always welcome to! You can PM me, leave a review or send me an ask on tumblr (link on profile)

_**BY THE WAY I just wanted to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone for all the views, follows, reviews, and favorites on this! It really makes my day! I'm glad you all are liking this *heart* thank you so much !**_

* * *

**Nighttime**

Nighttime.  
It's usually were people normally would be asleep, leaving work, arriving at work, or _still _working.  
Well for _these _two, it consisted of staying up till the early hours browsing through Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube, etc., midnight feasts, watching countless amounts of films, making YouTube videos, editing videos, or just talking about anything and everything.

This night though, they had abandoned the laptop (...well it had been placed on the other side of the bed) abandoned the movie watching, video making and editing, and the midnight feasts for a deep conversation.

They say that the late night conversations are the deepest. Crushes are discussed, embarrassing moments are revealed, and the truth or dare questions are asked and answered.

Dan and Phil, however, were talking about their lives when their YouTube careers were over.  
What would happen? What would their fans think? Would the fans continue to watch the old videos or just leave the channel?  
Would they be married? Would they have children?

They would confide in each other until they noticed that the sun was rising, where they would then retreat to their bedrooms, and would then wait until the next night to repeat everything again.


	15. Oath

_**I got the idea for this after listening to Oath by Cher Lloyd.  
This doesn't mention Phil and Dan, but I had them in mind when I wrote this :)  
**__**  
Any suggestions for P? **_

_**Feedback is appreciated!  
**__**I hope you like it :)**_

_**xox**_

* * *

Best friends.  
They're the very special people in your life.  
They are the first people you go to when you need somebody to talk to.  
They are the people you can confess your fears and worries to.

You can spend hours talking on Skype about anything and everything.  
On the phone, you'll be chatting away, even if you've already seen each other that day.  
On Facebook there will be the little poke wars you have between the two of you.  
The times you'll log in to the others account and change their status, just to see their reaction.

When you're sad, they will try their hardest to cheer you up.  
They are the shoulder to cry on, because you know that they truly care about you.

You have that one special song, that when played on the radio, you'll sing it at the top of your lungs. Whether it be in the car or at home.  
The only tears that happen around each other, are the ones that appear when you've laughed too hard.

They're the ones who fill up your phone's photo album with little silly selfies of themselves. Just ones that make you smile.  
And you know that you'll get them back for taking the same photo of themselves a hundred times. Yes, a hundred times.

You've promised to be best friends for life.  
It's your **oath** to each other.


	16. Platonic

**Suggestion by Malteser24 :) Thank you for the idea! x **

**2,000+ reads! That's the most I've ever had on a story... :o thank you thank you thank you! *hearts*  
**

**My awesome friend Sophie wrote the two little paragraphs! She is on : LudwigBeiIschmidt :) she has a cute little Phan oneshot on her profile that you should check out! :D  
****  
I'm taking Phan prompts! If you have a prompt idea, you can PM me or message me on tumblr (link on my profile) and I'll get round to writing it :)**

**xox**

* * *

**Platonic **

'_Platonic. That's all it was._  
_Best friend love. Nothing more than that._  
_People questioned, rumors were spread._  
_But it was only platonic love._

_The comments were the same: "PHAN IS REAL", "MY FEELS GUYS"._  
_It made us laugh, because they had no idea._  
_They didn't realize that it was actually platonic._

_Yes, we're close. We bicker about the littlest of things._  
_Some say that we're like an old married couple._

_It's all nonphysical, nothing intimate._  
_Just little 'I love you's, and hugging. Just that._  
_Normal best friend behavior, right?_'

Someone looked over Phil's shoulder, reading the last entry to his private diary.  
"Platonic?" Dan quoted, a look of hurt across his face.  
"Am I no more than a friend to you?"  
Silence filled the room as the overbearing tension kept Phil quiet. One wrong word could tear them apart.

As no reply came, Dan cast his eyes to the ground.  
"I'm sorry Phil, I should have known you wouldn't feel the same." He finished, leaving as quietly as he came.  
The door clicked shut, breaking Phil from his mental turmoil.  
"Dan, I...I..." noting he was alone, finished the sentence waiting to be heard by fans all around, but most importantly Dan. His Dan.  
"I love you."

'_Platonic_' He finished in his diary. '_So far'._


	17. Quietly

**I like this oneshot... :)**

**Feedback is appreciated, I hope you like it! Next one should be posted tomorrow, I have an idea for it already :)**  
**Thank you!**

***heart***

* * *

**Quietly**

Dan's stomach rumbled.  
_'Ugh, it's 2 o'clock in the morning. Why am I so hungry?' _He thought to himself.  
His stomach rumbled again as a 'response' to his thought.  
He groaned and sat up. He could faintly hear Phil's snores from his bedroom next door.  
_'I'll have to do this quietly.'_

He got up and crept out of his room. The light from his iPhone leading his way to the kitchen.  
Once he finally got to the kitchen, a BANG broke the silence.

He had walked into the glass door.

Even though he had done this on many occasions before, he still reacted the same. And after every time he walked into the glass door, he always told himself to never do it again.  
But right now, he was more waiting for Phil to come running out of his bedroom, thinking that someone had broken into the house.

And Dan was right, "DAN! IS THAT YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S QUARTER PAST TWO IN THE MORNING! WE'VE GOT TO GET READY TO LEAVE FOR VIDCON IN THREE HOURS!"  
"I'm sorry...I was hungry..." Dan replied.  
"Did you walk into the glass door again?"  
"No."  
"I don't believe you."  
"I was trying to be quiet!"  
"Well you failed that then."  
Dan rolled his eyes, as he moved the glass door out of the way.  
_'One of these days, I will remind myself that you're there. And I won't walk into you. But today is obviously not that day.'_


	18. Rainbow

**Suggestion from Malteser24 :) thank you, again! :D  
**

**I'm still taking prompts for Phan oneshots! If you have any, feel free to PM me or leave a review with it in OR send me an ask on tumblr (link on my profile) I will get round to writing it!  
I hope you like it! Feedback is appreciated :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Rainbow**

_"The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you gotta put up with the rain." - _Dolly Parton.

We had another argument.  
This wasn't as bad as the previous fallout, there will be a time were we will 'kiss and make-up' but the aftermath of the argument isn't fun, having to decide who's going to apologize first, and who's going to make the first move.  
It's like they say, after a storm comes a rainbow. After the bad there's always a good.  
Our arguments are like that. At first we're throwing every insult we can think of at each other (even though deep down we really don't mean it) and then afterwards we're happy and back to normal, all the love is back in our relationship.

But what am I even saying? Comparing a love-hate relationship to the weather...  
We'll make-up. It's guaranteed we will.

In order to have a rainbow, you've got to have a little rain.


	19. Sundays

**I've had this oneshot already written since I started writing this Phan Alphabet.. :)  
I hope you like it. And, as always, feedback is appreciated!  
If you have any suggestions for the remaining letters, then please let me know :D  
Thank you!**

xoxo

* * *

**Sundays**

The light shone through the gaps of the curtains, causing Phil to squint as soon as he opened his eyes. He stared over at the alarm clock on his bedside table, _8:00 am._ It was a Sunday morning, and he wasn't planning on getting up for another few hours.  
He shut his eyes and pulled the duvet cover over his face as an attempt to block out the blazing sunlight.

He was almost asleep before he felt an arm wrap around him. He opened his right eye and noticed a peacefully sleeping Dan lying beside him.  
Phil smiled as he stared at Dan, their heads where still under the duvet. He moved his head out from the covers and he glanced over at the window where he could see all the specks of dust in the air.  
It was a silent morning, if you didn't count the inaudible mumbling coming from Dan every so often.

Lazy Sundays were the best. They could spend a majority of the day lazing about in bed accompanied by each other and Phil's laptop and a collection of films and TV series, before having to get up and get ready to go to Radio 1 for their weekly live shows. Which they enjoyed just as much as their Sundays together.  
Dan slowly opened his eyes and, just like Phil, he squinted at the bright light.  
"Good morning." Phil said to Dan, he smiled at him.  
"Morning." Dan mumbled, still half asleep. The arm he had around Phil gently tightened as he nuzzled against Phil's bare shoulder.

Spending these lazy Sundays together were what made their relationship special. As cheesy as it sounds, it was true.


	20. Truth

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**_Hi guys!  
__I'm going to be very busy this month so my updating of this fanfic might be a little slow (from the 8th - 22nd August), I do apologize!  
ALTHOUGH I will be posting U and V before the end of this week so look forward to seeing them :D  
Thank you!  
_****_~Hannah xoxo_**

* * *

**This was suggested by lizzyboo22! Thank you :D**

**I hope you like it, feedback is appreciated as always! And I take requests for phan oneshots :D send me a PM, leave a review OR send me a message on tumblr (link on profile) if you have any prompts!**

**Any suggestions for U and V...? Please let me know!**

**ALSO I just wanted to say another thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows, favourites and views, it honestly means a lot! *heart***

**This was based around "That's The Truth" by McFly :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Truth**

"_He doesn't love you anymore, Phil."  
"He's cheating on you, Phil."_

The comments had echoed through Phil's mind all week. He couldn't distract himself from them. Even when he was making a video, the thoughts remained still.  
Dan, who had known what was happening, hadn't been himself. He couldn't believe people would make Phil think this way. Dan wasn't cheating on him.  
The thought of it sickened him. _Why would someone say that?  
_Phil barely spoke to Dan now, he was afraid that the comments were true. Even though he knew that it was jealousy, he had what they wanted.  
The same goes for Dan, he was happy in love and that's what made them envious. That's what sparked the words.

Dan had enough. He walked over to Phil's door and knocked softly. There was no response.  
"Look, Phil... just hear me out, OK? Don't believe a single word you've heard from those rumors. They're not true at all. I don't know how or _why _rumor started. I would never _ever _cheat on you. The truth is... I love you. And it's sad that we're getting separated because of some silly rumor...I just love you, and I mean it." He confessed. He was leaning against the door and didn't expect Phil to open it. He almost lost his balance but was stopped by Phil.  
"Was that true? You love me?"  
"Yes, I do...and I'm sorry."  
"That's OK. I'm sorry for how I reacted."  
Dan pulled Phil into a tight hug and lightly kissed his forehead. As he pulled away and began to walk off, Phil stopped him.  
"And, Dan?"  
"Yeah," Dan replied, turning round.  
"I love you too."


	21. Umbrella

**I think I went slightly off the topic with this... but yeah, I hope you like it!  
I may or may not have gotten feels from this :3  
Thank you for the suggestion Malteser24! :D**

**Any suggestions for V?**  
**ALSO let me know your opinions on the end? I've never written about a kiss in-depth, but I've had a request to write something a little steamy, so I hope that's OK?**  
**Feedback is appreciated as always!**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Umbrella  
**

The park was mostly empty as Dan sat on the wooden bench. As soon as he sat down, he began to feel a drop of a rain.  
'Great, just to match my mood.' He thought to himself.  
He didn't think to bring a coat so he was bound to be soaked within a few minutes. He was only going to break it off with his girlfriend, or should he say ex-girlfriend.  
He knew that things weren't going right for a while, he thought that it would be best if he just ended it.  
He told her that he thought it would be best if they stopped seeing each other. She took it the wrong way, and then he told her that he had feelings for Phil.  
Which made her even more mad.  
He was distracted by his phone, he noticed a text from Phil...

**From: Phil**

_'Hi, are you at your girlfriend's_ house?'

**To:** **Phil  
**  
_'No...I'll explain_ later.'

**From:** **Phil**

_'What happened? Where are you?'_

**To:** **Phil**

_'I'll explain later. And I'm at the park.'_

**From: Phil**

_'Dan, it's pouring with rain! Which park are you at? I'm going to come and get you!'_

**To: Phil**

_'Don't bother. I'll be home in a bit.'_

He put his phone back in his pocket.  
_'What have I done...?'  
_He didn't think she'd take it that way, he thought she wanted to end it as well. But obviously not. Not after the way she threw him out of her apartment.  
His thoughts were distracted by a familiar voice.  
"Dan?"  
"Phil?" Dan turned around and saw Phil with one hand holding an umbrella and the other stuffed in his coat pocket.  
"Phil, I told you not to bother!"  
"Look, now that I'm here will you please just tell me what happened?" Phil moved closer so that Dan was now safe from the rain under the umbrella.  
"We broke up."  
"Why?"  
"It's because I have feelings for someone else..."  
"What? _Who?_"  
"I'm looking at them now..."  
Phil stood there awkwardly, "I'm sorry."  
"No it's fine it's just-" Dan went on to say, but was interrupted by Phil pulling him closer to him and kissing him. Their lips moved in sync until Phil pulled away.  
"I've wanted to do that for a while..." Phil confessed.  
"So, you like me back?" Dan asked surprised.  
Phil nodded, he felt his cheeks go red. Dan leaned in to kiss Phil again, this time with a little more force then the last, which caused Phil to drop the umbrella on the ground. Dan moved his hands to Phil's cheeks and Phil moved his to Dan's waist, not caring slightly about the rain pouring down on them.  
Phil pulled away, "That was amazing."  
"We should do that again sometime..."  
Phil grinned and pecked Dan's lips.  
"Yeah, we should.."


	22. Verification

**Suggestion from AlphaCureMum: **V is verification. Phil needs verification that Dan still loves him.  
**Thank you! :)**

**I hope you like it!**

**If you haven't read the A/N on the 'Truth' chapter, I said I'd be late at updating from the 8th to the 22nd of August as I have a lot of things going on between during those two weeks! After that I will be back to my usual posting :D**

**I'm not sure if I like it as much...what are your opinions?**  
**Feedback is always appreciated! :)**

**xoxo**

* * *

**Verification**

"Dan, do you still love me?" Phil asked. They were lying down on a hill side, adjacent from each other.  
"Yeah, what makes you think I don't?" Dan turned to look at Phil, who was staring straight up at the sky.  
"I don't know."

They were sat opposite each other in Starbucks, they had ordered their usual food and drink. They had been sat in silence for a while, just enjoying their food and surroundings when Phil broke the ice.  
"You love me, right?"  
"Of course I do!"  
Phil smiled slightly.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"No reason."

On a late Saturday night, they were sat on Phil's bed editing their Phil is not on fire video. During the editing process, Phil had turned to face Dan. The question he had kept asking Dan was stuck permanently in his mind. He thought about the question, Dan still loved him. Why did he keep on needing to ask Dan the question? Dan was obviously going to say yes! They were both in a relationship!  
Dan had gotten up and left the room, leaving Phil with his laptop.  
"Dan loves me, Dan loves me." He repeated to himself under his breath. He thought that if he kept on repeating this to himself, that it might sink in. But he hadn't noticed was that Dan had returned to the room and was leaning against the door frame, listening to every word Phil was mumbling.  
"Phil?"  
Phil jumped and looked over at Dan, his eyes wide.  
"Phil...what are you mumbling?"  
"N-nothing, why?"  
"Yes you were...you saying that I love you...? Would that explain all the questions you asking me this week?"  
"I'm sorry...I just wanted to know if you still loved me."  
"Why, what makes you think I don't love you?"  
Phil stared at the ground, his cheeks were burning up with embarrassment.  
"I thought that you wanted to be with someone else, not me..."  
"Oh, Phil! I'd never even dream of leaving you for someone else. I love YOU!" Dan had sat himself down next to Phil, he pulled him into a tight hug. Phil buried his face into Dan's shoulder, hiding because of his earlier foolishness.  
"I'm sorry.." Phil mumbled.  
"It's OK!"  
"I love you, Dan."  
"I love you too, Phil."  
Phil moved his head and grinned at Dan.  
"What?" Dan asked.  
"DAN LOVES ME, DAN LOVES ME, DAN LOVES ME!" He chanted, he giggled at Dan who simply rolled his eyes.


	23. Worrying

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE THE ONESHOT!**

Hi, I'm back! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. Though I am definitely back for good :)

I just wanted to let you know that I'm writing this on my phone so if there's any spelling mistakes or errors then please let me know and I will correct them!

Also, I had a quick look at the views and omg this fanfic has gotten over 4,000 views! I literally couldn't believe it! I am very grateful for all the support you've all given, all the follows, favourites, reviews and views! Thank you guys so much xxxx

I hope you like this oneshot, I don't think it's my best, but here! :)

Any suggestions for X? I'm stuck... :s

Thank you

xoxo

* * *

**Worrying**

Worrying.

That's all Dan seemed to do now. Worrying about the littlest of things that wouldn't have even entered his mind in the past.

_Was he a good boyfriend? Did Phil still love him anymore? Were the fans still OK with their relationship? Would he still be with Phil in a few years time_? (Ok, this thought made his stomach churn..)

The worrying wasn't just bugging him, it was also bugging Phil. Phil hadn't seen Dan laugh or smile in absolutely ages. It was just a blank expression, it seemed to be the only one he really knew.

He didn't really know whether to face Dan about it. He desperately wanted to know what was eating him alive. He couldn't bare to see his best friend, and boyfriend, so upset.

It was one night where he finally plucked up the courage to ask him. Dan was sat in the living room, paying no attention to the programme that was on the TV, when Phil poked his head round the door and said the words that Dan had dreaded,

"Dan, we need to talk?"

Dan internally screamed, he knew this moment would come.

"A-about what?" Dan's voice was merely a squeak.

"What's been up with you the past few weeks? You never smile or laugh anymore. Please tell me what's wrong?"

Phil was right. He hadn't made much interaction with anyone.

How could he explain his thoughts to Phil without Phil thinking that he was silly. He would probably think that it was a little pointless to be getting so het up about something they've been over so many times in the past.

'Well, here goes...'

"Phil, do you love me?"

"Yes, of course I do! What makes you think I don't?"

"I...I don't know."

"Dan, you really are silly (**Dan knew he would call him 'silly'**) of course I love you. Whoever's told you I don't must be mad!"

Dan looked at the floor, his cheeks burning.

"Come here," Phil said, his arms open.

Dan practically ran into Phil's embrace. Here, he felt happy. He felt safe and content.

"I knew you'd call me silly." Dan mumbled.

"I'm not silly." He mumbled again.

"Whatever you say, dear." Phil joked.

"Shut up." Dan tried to hold back a giggle.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! I love you, Dan."

"I love you too, Phil."

"What do you say to a marathon of Buffy?"

"Yes please!"

The earlier worries were forgotten about, they where thrown into the back of his mind.

He couldn't believe how he let himself think that Phil didn't love him?

And he knew from just being in Phil's arms, that it was meant to be them two forever..

* * *

It is a cheesy ending I know but still :p


	24. Xmas

**I'm sorry it's short... I hope you like it! c:  
**

**fluffy fluff fluff dedicated to sophie (ludwigbeilschmidt) **

* * *

**Xmas**

I woke up to my arm being shaken and a "Dan, Dan, Dan, wake up!" echoing in my ear.  
"Ugh...five more minutes." I groaned, burying my face into my pillow.  
"Please, Dan! It's Christmas!" He pleaded, he had stopped shaking my arm but was laying beside me.  
Instead of replying, I snuggled closer to him and buried my head into his chest.  
"Can we just stay here and open the presents later?" I yawned and wrapped an arm around him.  
"Fine." Phil finally gave in and wrapped an arm around me.

***

After opening the presents and eating a LOT of Christmas dinner, we were both sprawled out on the sofa watching TV. Our presents were already tidied away in our room and any left over torn-up wrapper paper was thrown away.  
Phil cuddled up to me, "I'm glad we decided to spend Christmas together."  
"Same," I replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
Phil yawned and nuzzled his face into my shoulder, "you tired babe?" I asked, smiling at his cuteness.  
He nodded, seeming half asleep.  
"Let's get to bed then." I stood up and stretched, turning to face Phil, who had sat up with his arms in the air.  
"Carry me?" Phil pouted, knowing that I couldn't resist his 'puppy-dog' face.  
I sighed, "fine!"  
Phil grinned as I leant forward for him to wrap his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I gently lifted him up, allowing him to snuggle up to my chest. I went into my room and laid him down on the bed. Not bothering to change into our pyjamas, I curled up behind him and wrapped an arm around him, much like this morning.  
"Goodnight, Dan." Phil murmured.  
I lightly kissed the back of his head, "Goodnight, Phil."


	25. Your Song

**Name: **Your Song  
**Genre: **Fluff  
**Disclaimer: **This is fictional! I don't own Dan and/or Phil. Or 'Your Song' by Elton John.  
  
**Prompt from phanprompts on tumblr: **Dan and Phil used to date but broke up prior to moving to London due to pressure from fans. A fan suggests a song on the radio show that was _their _song and they both have memories from it.  
**Word count: **503

**A/N: **I took forever to come up with an idea for this letter...  
The lyrics at the end in italics are from Your Song by Elton John. **  
**I love that song :3  
I hope you like it!  
xo

* * *

**Your Song**

"Would you like to request a song?" Phil asked the caller, Laura, during the radio show.  
"Yes please, can you play Ellie Goulding's cover of Your Song please?" Phil quickly hid a small smile, remembering that he and Dan were live on camera to over thousands of people.  
"Sure! Would you like to dedicate it to anyone?"  
After Laura had finished saying her dedications, the call faded away.  
Dan and Phil, who had been awkwardly avoiding eye contact since she mentioned the song had decided to show a video that one of their many viewers had sent in, just in case they gave something away.  
They knew that if there were any phan shippers watching, there would be many screenshots, tweets, comments, and tumblr posts about this.

This was the song that Dan had played especially on the piano for Phil. He remembered it clearly, like it had only happened the other day.  
It had been ages since either of them had heard the song, and listening to it now brought back so many memories.

They hadn't made any eye contact, despite the fact that there was a video on, until Dan looked over at Phil and began to quietly sing along. He stopped once he had caught Phil's attention,  
"Remember when I played this for you on the piano, Phil?"  
Phil nodded, "yeah, it was amazing."  
"You really thought that?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Maybe I'll have to play it for you again sometime." Dan replied, winking at Phil.  
Phil felt his cheeks burning, his eyes locked with Dan's. Never tearing away.

That is, until the music faded, and the room became quiet, not realising that their viewers could see what they were doing. They quickly snapped back into reality and back into the studio.  
"That was Ellie Goulding's cover of Elton John's song 'Your Song'." Dan quickly moved his glance to the camera, he smiled awkwardly.  
"Thank you Laura for requesting that!" Phil replied.  
As the radio show went on, they couldn't help but think of the moment they shared during that song.

Once they'd arrived home Dan, who had walked a little ahead of Phil, turned around and gently pressed a kiss to Phil's cheek.  
"I've waited all evening to do that."  
Phil smiled, grabbing Dan's hand. He pulled Dan towards him and kissed him on the lips.  
Phil pulled away and winked, "me too."  
Dan would have lied if he'd said that he didn't feel butterflies in his stomach.  
Dan chuckled. He leaned in and lovingly kissed Phil, with his hands resting on Phil's hips and Phil's hands lightly caressing Dan's cheeks.  
Once they'd finally pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other's, grinning from ear to ear. They could barely contain the excitement from their kiss.  
"I've missed this so much." Dan whispered, lightly brushing his nose against Phil's.  
"I've missed this too."

_'I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_That I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world'_


	26. Zoo

**Zoo Day**

"What do you want to see first?" I asked my husband, Dan, and daughter, Lucy.  
Lucy, who was clutching my hand, pondered for a moment.  
"MONKEYS!" She finally answered, grinning from ear to ear.  
It was her fourth birthday, and this was her treat. She loved going to the zoo, she had a big love of animals, especially monkeys and lions. I bet you can guess where she got her love of lions from!

Once we had reached the enclosure, Dan lifted Lucy up to give her a better view of the monkeys inside.  
"Lucy, what sound does a monkey make?" Dan asked her, smiling at her.  
Lucy replied with an "ooh-ooh, ah-ah", she erupted with laughter afterwards, earning a few 'aww's from the people around the family.

After a while of looking at more animals and having lunch, we took Lucy to get her face painted. She chose to have her face painted as a lion.  
Straight after we took an instagram picture for the fans, her 'roaring' at the camera, and our arms around her protectively.  
As the afternoon went on, we where standing by the lemurs.  
"Phil, have you got Lucy by you?" Dan asked, looking around me.  
"Er, no?"  
Dan's eyes widened, he cursed under his breath.  
"How long has she been gone? She can't have gone far!" I replied, trying to make the situation better.  
"I don't know! Oh, Phil, it's my fault. I should have watched her! She was right beside me, I swear!"  
"Dan, calm down, we'll find her. She doesn't like to be left on her own for long. Let's go find her, OK?" I reassured him.  
Dan nodded and grabbed my hand, luckily there was a staff member near by.  
"Should we ask or look around first?" I quizzed Dan.  
Dan thought for a moment, "we should ask first, she could be anywhere!"  
We wandered over to the man in the zoo uniform.  
"Hi, we're sorry to bother you, but have you seen a brown haired blue eyed girl, about this height -_Dan made a gesture with his hand_- with her face painted as a lion?" I asked, giving Dan's hand a small squeeze.  
"Are you talking about her? -_The man pointed over at our Lucy- _she's been standing there for about five or six minutes." The man answered.  
"Yes, thank you!" I replied.  
How could we have not noticed? She was standing in front of the lion enclosure, roaring away at the three lions in the enclosure. We knelt behind her, I placed an arm around her.  
"So this is where you ventured off to?" I said, Lucy jumped and pouted.  
"I wanted to see the lions." She replied, looking down.  
"You could have asked, me and your dad were worried! We thought we lost you." I told her, she leaned into my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, daddy."  
"Don't do it again, OK?" Dan said, Lucy moved away from me and hugged Dan tightly.  
"Now, let's get some ice cream!" I announced, earning a "YAY!" from Lucy.

We were driving home, it was late afternoon and we were tired out.  
"Hey, Phil, look!" Dan said to me from the passenger seat. I quickly glanced over at Dan, whose eyes were fixed on Lucy who was sat in the back.  
I looked back at the road, but I swiftly looked back at Lucy, who was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth, her other hand clutching a small lion teddy she had begged us to buy. She looked adorable.  
I had to turn my eyes back to the road, but the image was still in my mind.  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Dan said, turning around to face the road ahead.  
"Yes, she is."

As we pulled up on the drive way, Lucy was still sleeping, Dan carefully picked her up and her carried her into the house and into her bedroom. I followed behind. She stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at Dan and smiling sleepily.  
"Hello, sweetie." Dan whispered to her.  
Once we where in her room, she got changed and got into her bed, her arm around her new lion teddy.  
Dan kissed her on her forehead and tucked her under the covers. I kissed her too and whispered good night.  
We left her room, and closed the door behind us.  
"Thanks for today, Dan." I said, smiling at him and taking his hand in mine.  
"You're very welcome, Phil." He replied, smiling back.  
I stretched my other arm and yawned, "bed?"  
"Yeah," Dan answered, pecking me lightly on the cheek.

We laid down on the bed, Dan cuddled up behind me. We were in our usual position. Spooning.  
I felt him kiss the back of my neck before whispering, "I love you, Phil."  
"I love you too, Dan." I whispered back, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Hi guys!

Thank you so so so much for reading this fic, and for all the lovely reviews, favourites, follows! It means a lot *heart*

I had fun writing this, though I apologize for the slow updating of these.

I honestly did not expect this to get so many reads! Since today (07/10/2013) I've got 7,300+ reads!

I do hope you enjoyed reading this, I'm sorry for any mistakes in this, and if there are please let me know!

If you'd like to talk to/follow me, then there's twitter: TWHannahx, and there's tumblr: bandsandyoutube :)

Hannah xoxo


End file.
